


Punk Princess

by Lotsoflovelybooks



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/M, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Punk!Percy - Freeform, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, punk!annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsoflovelybooks/pseuds/Lotsoflovelybooks
Summary: Just your run of the mill Punk!Annabeth and Preppy!Percy fic
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 31





	Punk Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be told in Annabeth’s point of view cause why not.

I wake up from a dead slumber due to my alarm blaring in my ear. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am. Even though I moved into college over a week ago I just can’t seem to get used to it. I slowly crawl out of bed, grab my toiletries and head to take a shower. 

When I come back I grab a protein bar I had put with the rest of my food along with my roommate Pipers food. 

“ I’m heading out got psych in 15 minutes, but I’ll see you later. Meet at the dining hall at 6:30?” Piper asks as she walks past me towards the door.

“Umm yeah, sounds good.” 

As she heads out the door I put on my boots, put all of my studs and rings for my piercings in and braid one side of my hair. I check the time and I don’t have to leave for another twenty minutes so I decide that I could put on some eyeliner and then head out. 

I reach the lecture hall for a awful History course that I’m forced to take. A minute or so after I take my seat the Professor begins the lecture and I start copying down notes as he speaks. About twenty minutes into the lecture a guy sneaks in the back door. He has messy obsidian black hair and almost electric blue green eyes and is wearing grey jogger and a navy blue hoody. This guy walks over to me and sits down in the seat next to me. 

As the professor wraps up his lecture and dismisses us the boy gets up and turns to me.

“Hey, I know we don’t know each other but I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from the first ten minutes. I already have a low grade in this class and I doesn’t need to get lower. Oh, I’m Percy by the way.”

I give him a quick one over and I decide that I’m in a good enough mood to be nice.

“ I mean I guess so... but your going to owe me one. I will expect them back in perfect condition on time in History tomorrow. Or suffer the consequences.” 

He gives me a sheepish grin “ I have a feeling I wouldn’t like those consequences...” 

“ Annabeth, and your right you wouldn’t.”

I hand him the papers and looks like he wants to jump for joy. 

“Thank you so so much Annabeth, really I owe you one! Oh wait I know just what.”

He started unzipping his back pack and struggled a minute before pulling out a tuberware container with what looked like chocolate chip cookies accept they were blue. He extended them out to me.

“My mom’s famous blue chocolate chip cookies. Unless shit your not allergic to like stuff in chocolate chip cookies?” 

“Nope, and as a broke college student I will gladly accept any form of food.” 

“Okay we’ll see you later Annabeth, and thanks again for the notes.”

I gave one last look at him before heading out the door. 

“ No problem, Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don’t judge too hard this is my first time trying to write so please be kind!


End file.
